


Even in Peace there is Still Loss.

by tigereyes45



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming to Terms with Death, Conversations about Death, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: A few years have passed and the happy hungry bunch have found a lifestyle that suits them all. No longer does Soo-won threaten the princess. She and her friends are still doing what they have been doing since they met. Travel, help, and live. That is until one day Jae-ha feels a pain that causes all the dragons to remember just how finite their time with Yona and the others are.





	Even in Peace there is Still Loss.

The kingdom of Kouka is safe once again. Despite all the things they have done to protect the kingdom and make the lives of the citizens better. Preventing war with Xing, stopping the selling of nadai to the water tribe, and keeping the Kai kingdom to their own lines. Yona and her friends were older now, many years had gone by under Soo-won’s rule.

Enemies had become friends, or in the case of the Kai empire they had become precarious allies. Soo-won still had soldiers positioned on the border of the kingdoms at all times. There numbers had dwindled as if with every passing year Soo-won feels more secure with the situation. He had even left Yona and her friends alone. They were happy, traveling, helping, just being alive.

Or they had been happy, until one day a familiar yet new pain was felt. The day when Jae-ha couldn’t jump. His leg felt a searing pain as soon as he had place any weight on it. Jae-ha fell to the ground holding his leg close to his body as Yoon and the others ran to find out what the trouble was. None of Yoon’s treatments were working, there was no outer cuts, and no clear source for the pain. That was when three of the four dragons realized what a grave day today had been. Zeno had never seen it before, but the other dragons had. A new green dragon had been born.

“I am fine. I can still jump.” Jae-ha insists as Yona and Yoon discussed if they should change today’s travel plans.

“Are you sure you can walk Jae-ha? Hak, or Kija could carry you.” Yona offers understanding that he would not want to be the reason they did not travel at all.

“There is no problem with us resting here for another day or two while you heal.” Yoon adds.

Jae-ha smiles sadly. “It won’t heal Yoon. The birth of a child with the dragon’s power is a gift and a curse.”

“What do you mean?” Yona asks wondering how it could be both.

Jae-ha motions for the princess to come closer. Once she was within range he tugs her down by her arm and sets her in his lap. Jae-ha pulls her close to his chest and rests his head on top of hers, choosing to stare at Yoon as he explains.

“When a new child is born with a dragon’s power then that dragon slowly begins to lose theirs. It kills us, and the older the child grows the more the power grows inside of them and is pulled from us.” He glances over towards his dragon brothers. “That is why the dragon clans exists. The only people who can be born with a dragon’s power is those who carry the blood of the four original dragons.” Jae-ha pats a few strands of Yona’s hair down. “I bet if Zeno ever had a family eventually he would have lost his powers too.”

“Wait, so you’re going to die?” Yona asks growing panicked. Jae-ha tightens his hold on the princess. She was older now, truly a woman grown, but to the green dragon she was still just Yona. The little princess that needed his help. The same one who would do anything for any of her dragons. No, for any of her friends.

“Yes.” Jae-ha admits. He rests his cheek on top of Yona’s head. With his face sideways he could now see the tearful face of Kija, and a solemn Hak. Shin-ah stood farther away from the camp now. He looks as if he was slowly walking back from the camp as if he had to distance himself from such a sight. He would have Yona or Yoon check up on him later. For now Jae-ha just wanted to hold the princess as closely as he could. With her near his fears seem smaller somehow. The green dragon did not want to die, but he would accept his face. With none of the contempt his predecessor had shown him.

“We should pay visit to the new dragon.” Jae-ha suggests. He purposely makes his voice sound as if it was an joyous occasion he was looking forward too. The truth was he did not want another dragon to face the same hatred and punishment he had. The same feelings that made him hate King Hiryuu.

“A-are you sure?” Yona asks her voice choking on the first word. She was crying? No, he did not want the princess to cry.

“As sure as I have ever been.” Jae-ha reassures her. He turns the princess around in his lap. “Don’t cry now. I know the new dragon will love you and serve you just as truly as I had.” Jae-ha promises. Yona shakes her head before burying it and her fist into Jae-ha shirt.

In silence he holds the girl he had watched go from a naive girl to a young, powerful woman. He would miss her smile most he decides when the time came. Would the clan even let them near the new green dragon? Would they even let them within the clan at all? If they didn’t willing Jae-ha would make them. He would not make another child grow up in such a way again.

“Should we not prepare to leave?” Jae-ha poses the question as if he was asking Yoon once Yona had calmed.

“Yes.” Yona answers quickly wiping her face clean. Then the work began to finish packing up camp. Jae-ha was assigned just with knowing where his clan would be. Honestly it was not hard to find the green dragon clan, but Jae-ha knew his job was a pitiful excuse for him to just have one. None of his friends allowed him to do any of the heavier work. It made the green dragon feel even worse about his situation. Already the extreme pain he had felt before was slowly turning into a numbing of sorts. At least he had lived longer than his predecessor. He lived to the fullest, and he was happy. For those things Jae-ha felt internally grateful.

The journey would be a long one, but not the longest they had ever faced. It also gave the group plenty of time to come to terms with the facts. Yes his time was now limited, but he was not dead yet. He would still have a few years of life left, and Jae-ha planned to use them to the most of their use.

It was near the beginning of their journey that a rise questioned was raised by Kija. “Wait, can the baby even meet Yona?” A thought that if given a moment made the three dragons suddenly recall the surge of pain and heat they had felt when first encountering Yona. “A force such as that could kill a child!” Kija screams clutching his hand close to his chest at the memory.

It was a serious moment, and a real question that they would have to consider on their way. In that moment all anyone could do (but Kija) was laugh. A much needed joke to lighten the mood, and the punchline was all just in Kija’s reaction. Jae-ha would thank him later when he was done laughing, and could catch his breath.


End file.
